Unthinkable
by PeriwinkleLouise xx
Summary: Hermoine have been exchanging letters for months to a stranger. She wanted to know the identity of the letter sender so she didn't hesitate to agree when he asked her to meet him at the Astronomy Tower in the middle of the night. Little did she know that she was in for the surprise of her life.


**Unthinkable **

**By PeriwinkleLouise xx**

Here's my first shot at fan fiction. I've been reading Fan fics for quite some time now but I just had the courage to make one now. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that honor only belongs to JK Rowling. :D

* * *

**Hermoine's POV**

There was something in the eerie air that made me shiver in utmost fear and delight. It was 10 minutes past the hour of 12 and here I am waiting for what seemed like forever for someone I don't even know! What was I thinking when I agreed to meet this stranger?! And of all places why the Astronomy Tower?

I'm getting a bad feeling about this... What if this stranger plans to kill me?! After all _I am_ Hermoine Granger, 1/3 of the Golden Trio and best friend of the One Who Lived. A _lot_ of people would want me dead. I'm being paranoid aren't I? Oh gosh! Maybe I should just leave.. but as I was about to get up and start my descend down the spiral staircase I heard hurried footsteps towards me.

I didn't get my chance to run so I decided to wait for the unknown.

**Draco's POV**

Noooo! I'm late. She must have been waiting for me for hours now. How stupid of me to take a short cut and still get caught by a teacher! Not just any teacher, but Snape himself. Would she still be there? I hope so. I'd like to know if she would accept me. What would she feel when she finds out it's me? I'm anxious to see her but i'm also afraid of her reaction. As long as she wouldn't curse me to oblivion, then I guess that'll be alright.

These past few months have been wonderful! Remarkable how happy she made me feel...

I hope this turns out the way I imagined it to be. I hurried my pace and not long after, I was there standing 5 feet away from the door. I stopped, pondered whether this was the right decision after all. I figured that the only thing left to do is just go get this over with!

**Hermoine's POV**

My heart is pounding like crazy! I mean, I never felt this nervous before in my entire life! What if he isn't who I think he is? What if he's awful in person? ?!What if he would not like me? What if- my thoughts were cut short because I heard footsteps get louder and nearer and then stopped right before the door. It's him! My heart is screaming…

**Draco's POV**

Okay. *Takes deep breaths* I'm going in! My hands slowly turned the knob. My heart beats even louder and I don't think I've ever felt this nervous before. I take the deepest breath I have ever taken. Here we go! I opened it with all my remaining strength.

**Hermoine's POV**

My heart stopped altogether as I saw the door open.

Never in a million years have I thought that the person standing in front of me now is the same person I fell in love with during these past few months. The guy had blond tousled hair. A half smile half smirk was written across his arrogant face. He has this incredible body that girls my age would swoon over. He had it all. And most girls would be bouncing up and down by the sight of him but me… I was too surprised to react!

Never have I thought that the stranger that I fell in love with was the same person I hated most in my entire life.

I never thought that Draco Malfoy would be that guy.

**Draco's POV**

And there I stand in the presence of the last girl I ever thought I would fall in love with.

There stood Hermoine Granger. My supposed arch enemy. I couldn't utter a single word and guess what… she can't either!

I run my fingers through my hair and said. " I never thought I'd see the day that Hermoine Granger would fall silent in my presence." I laughed a little to show that I was kidding. Boy, was I nervous as hell.

"M-Malfoy? Really? I -" She said almost in a whisper and she shook her head a little and smiled. How I love her smile. And can you believe that it was for me? I almost smiled a foolish-I'm-in-love-with-you smile.

"Yeah Granger?" I answered warily aware of how love struck I might look. I DON'T CARE!

"Y-you're … Orion?" She asked looking shy and unsure and a lot of other emotions I can't describe cause that's exactly how I'm feeling.

"Uhhh.. I-If I'm him… will you be okay with that?" I asked trying not to sound scared but terribly failed. My voice gave me away. Ughh. Unreliable voice you!

*long pause*

"Uhhh…" * another long pause*

"Wellllllllll… I don't know…" *last pause* "I guess- I don't have a choice do I?"  
What? Is she saying what I think she's saying or am I dead?

"I mean.. I've already fallen in love with you."  
When she said those words… nothing (and when I mean nothing, I really meant nothing) could make me happier.

The only thing left to do now is hug her - Right?

And so I did and nothing can be more perfect than the moment she hugged me back.

The End ;)

* * *

**Hey! Thank you for taking time in reading my story! I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**Soooo.. **

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think about the story. Feel free to review! **

**Massive thanks for reading my first ever shot at Fan Fiction! Yeaay. :)**

** _PerriwinkleLouise xx_**


End file.
